


Valentine

by ass_kicking_vampy



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gore, Hellsing Ultimate - Freeform, May contain triggers, Rating May Change, Suggestive Themes, Violence, hellsing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ass_kicking_vampy/pseuds/ass_kicking_vampy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jan knew that neither of them would make it out of there alive. Even from the very start, he knew their mission was suicide. So it came as no surprise to him when he found himself sprawled out on the floor, beaten and bloodied. That day, he was supposed to die. But... what if death never came? What will happen to him now that he's been abandoned by Millennium only to be left at the mercy of Hellsing's wrath? And... where does the Police Girl fit into all of this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Wrong

**A/N: Just so we're clear, I already have this story uploaded on another site. So please don't hound on me if you've already rad this story, and you believe I'm plagiarizing. I'm not. This is my story. Besides, my account on FF is monitored by other family members and I'd prefer it if they didn't read certain things. So, there will be suggestive scenes in this version.**

**Disclaimer: Hellsing Ultimate is property of Kouto Hirano and Studio Madhouse and is licensed by Geneon, Madman Entertainment, and Funimation. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Jan wasn't nearly as stupid as most people made him out to be. If anything, it was only a ruse he had kept since childhood. He knew their mission would turn out to be a failure… well… what they _thought_ was their mission. Their true mission had been to test Hellsing's abilities. Whether he or Luke died was of no concern to the Major, and, more or less, the Major knew they were going to die. After all, they were only expendable pawns in his plan. The Valentine Brothers could easily be replaced by others such as the Dandy Man or Zorin Blitz. Even the small were-cat, Schrodinger, seemed to outshine them. However, Luke, arrogant as he was, would never believe it. Speaking of Luke, he was probably already dead. He was faced against the infamous Alucard, The No Life King, armed with nothing more than a Modified M1 Garand and advanced speed, reflexes, and a super-sized ego, how else would it have turned out for the blond? It was a bit saddening to think about at first, since he was the last respectable family member he had left, but it didn't bother Jan all too much now that he knew for sure he would soon be joining him in Hell.

He lied bloodied and injured on the floor of the conference room, grasping what was left of his right arm. There seemed to have been a lot of commotion going on right behind him, but he figured they were just busy dealing with his ghouls. To be honest, he was content like he was, his life slowly drifting away from him. Despite the fact that he was lying on the floor, bleeding and covered in wounds, he couldn't help but feel accomplished. He may not have harmed even a single hair on Sir Integra's head, but at least he had made it to the conference room. Not only that, but he managed to decimate nearly the whole of the Hellsing Organization's staff. At least he tried. He wouldn't die a complete failure like so many people he had known. He hadn't won the war, far from it, but he had won a small battle. That was good enough for him, and all he needed to feel content as he was. He led a good life, even if the majority of it had its downs.

He stayed as he was, dying on the floor like the pathetic piece of shit he was, until someone roughly kicked him up off the floor and into the wall. Cursing, he crashed into the wall and slid back down, blood trailing from where he hit the wall. He snickered, pretending to be amused by the butler's rough handling. "Go on and kill me dick~!" That's what he wanted most at the moment, nothing more than to die right where he sat.

"After all the deeds you've done today, you shant... Not yet anyways. You're going to tell us everything you know and then we'll end your miserable life." Walter brought his hand to his mouth and pulled on the razor-wires with his teeth, threatening the younger Valentine.

"Are you fuckin' serious? You pussy," he spat and Walter's glare on him hardened.

Two women entered the room, the head of the Hellsing Organization and their newest addition, the police girl. The blood stains on the police girl's uniform confirmed his suspicions about whether or not they had been dealing with the ghouls out in the hall, the distressed look on her face further confirming it. Sir Hellsing's expression spoke a thousand words, telling a story of the things she wanted to do to him at that very moment. He could see it clearly, how much she wanted to unload every bullet into his head, scream at him, beat him down. She wanted to make him suffer for what he had done. _**Good.**_

"What-up bitch?" He grinned madly at her. She cold, unforgiving glare hardened before she fired a few rounds into him. He slumped forward, the imbedded bullets burning inside the wounds. He let out a pained groan, reaching up to clutch his arm once again.  _Fucking mercury bullets!_

"Who are you? What did you hope to accomplish from this? Who is responsible for this," the she asked, pistol still smoking from the shots she fired at him earlier. "Answer!" He could already tell she was growing more and more infuriated with him by the second. It didn't take long for her fists to begin shaking in her heated rage.

He snickered, "Oh come on bitch, you know. The people who put the fucking chip in me." Grunting, Jan pushed himself up the wall until he was able to properly leaning against it. "The chip that's sending them information letting them know we fucked up. They can hear us talking. Every last goddamn word. If they know I'm standing here, all fucked up and dying about to tell you everything, you think they're going to let me fuckin' live?" He laughed slightly, as though he found it amusing that he was destined to die and very soon.

He knew what should have come next. He'd seen happen before on other missions involving other freaks like him. _Every. Single. Fucking. One. Of. Them. **Burned**._ You fail. You get burnt to a crisp. The wind carries your ashes away and the rest of the group continues on without you. That was that. There was no exception to this rule. He expected the same thing to happen to him any second now, but... his fiery death never came. What the fuck was going on? He knew the Doktor planted the chip in him. He wouldn't have been a vampire if he hadn't. He did get chipped, didn't he? He ran his tongue over one of his fangs, warm blood trickling from his tongue as the point of his canine easily fore through it.

They waited in a suspenseful silence, expecting some spectacular death or move on his part. Even Jan waited anxiously with them. He knew he should have been dead by now, but death never came for him.  

"Well," the Queen bitch's voice echoed throughout the conference room, a smug grin creeping up onto her face. Something went horribly wrong on his part and she knew it. Everyone else knew it, and, as much as he wished it not true, he knew it as well. He wasn't going to die tonight... not by the hands of Millennium anyways. If anything, he was going to die after a slow and painful interrogation.

After a few more moments of silence, he gave her his answer, "Oh, fuck me." A million words compressed into three.

"Get him out of my sight," she turned and walked down the hall. She stopped in the door way before issuing one last order. "I want him alive and presentable for interrogation by tomorrow." She continued out of the doorway. Some of the older men left alongside her, sneering in disgust as they passed him. In return, he gave them a mad grin and laughed, still mocking them despite his current situation. There was no point in acting bitter or shocked, no matter how much he felt he should. He wouldn't give these assholes a single thread to work with!

As they left, no one noticed a small boy with cat ears sitting in the back and holding a camera, filming the whole thing without anyone's notice. The boy smirked, swinging his legs back and forth from where he sat.

* * *

_"I am so sorry mien Major," the Doc apologized, regarding his stress towards the malfunctioning chip by biting his finger. Blood leaked down his gloved hand and fell to the floor in small droplets._

_The Major, on the other hand, seemed carefree, sipping wine from an elegant glass. "It is no problem. Ze boy vas only a small part of ze equation. Zey von't get much from him. So let ze dogs play vith zeir nev toy." Of course, the younger Valentine was supposed to be disposed of immediately after failure to ensure that none of his plan would leak out too early to Alucard or his master, Integra. However, neither of the Valentines had received too much information regarding Millennium. They were just a couple of hit-men that were hired at the last minute. So either way, there was nothing to worry about. Besides, if things worked out the way he had planned, Alucard would be receiving a new piece of information **very** soon. _

_The Major took another sip of wine, watching the butler and Alucard's new pet drag the boy away to God knows where. "Besides, once zey figure out zat he is of no use to zem, zey vill dispose of him for us."_

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know. It's a short chapter. But this was just a rewrite of the original OVA with some things I added to get a better perspective of Jan and how he feels about the situation. The upcoming chapters should be considerably longer. I know Jan's an unpopular character in the FF world, but I hope this gets a quite a few views and reviews. Stay tuned because it's going to get interesting.**


	2. Tortured Present

**Hellsing is property of Kouta Hirano and Studio Madhouse. Please support the official release.**

* * *

_He hadn't expected his afterlife to be so… peaceful... It was just an endless void. Maybe this was like some sort of waiting room, the place where he'd anxiously wait as the Gods or whatever judged his life and determine whether he'd go to Paradise or spend the rest of eternity in Hell. Though, in all honesty, he expected them to come to a decision fairly quickly, seeing as he'd spent most of his life acting as though he were the Devil himself. After all, he drank, smoked, stole, looted dead bodies, murdered, and had raped and violated so many people... dead or alive. How could such a horrid creature like himself be sent to Paradise?_

_**Wake up.** A disembodied voice echoed throughout the darkness, splitting through the deathly silence. He searched for the source of the voice, but there was nothing there.  **Wake up**. It echoed again, sounding more forceful the second time around. The void trembled, as though someone were shaking a box. _

_"Fuck off!" He called out into the darkness, his own voice sounding a bit disembodied itself. The void trembled once again, this time, jostling him around. "I said fuck off," he screamed. He tried to lash out into the darkness, but he found himself unable to move. He struggled and struggle, but he couldn't break free. His chest heaved and his eyes rapidly searched around, but escape was impossible. The darkness began to close in around him, and he wanted nothing more than to scream._

**_Wake up._ **

* * *

 

He was given another jolt, and his eyes snapped open into an unpleasantly bright room. He groaned, shutting his eyes tight to block out the brightness. Jan felt like shit, his entire body aching with a newfound soreness. It felt like he was suffering from a bad hangover. He didn't remember much of what had happened the previous day either, only that he and his brother were hired for another job. He figured he must have overdone it with the vodka and whiskey again.

He hazily glanced from side to side, expecting to see the familiar surroundings of his room. However, he was greeted by what seemed like an infirmary. Beds lined the bright, white walls and many were covered in bloodied sheets. Under those sheets were what looked like humans, though many of them were missing essential body parts such as a lower torso or a head. There were at least a dozen doctor's and nurses wandering about, only stopping to discuss something with one another or to write something on their clipboard. Just where the he was he?

"Looking for something," the old butler's voice grated his ears, and he suddenly remembered everything that happened. Jan immediately tried to leap out of the bed to attack the old geezer or to at least jump out the window and make a hasty escape, but he was held down by several leather restraints. Even when he tried to flail his arms in an attempt to deck the old butler, he found that he was strapped tightly into a straight-jacket. He struggled against the leather restraints, but he couldn't break free. He didn't-! He couldn't-! It felt as though he could start hyperventilating at any moment.

"Oh fuck you," he cried out, still struggling despite the fact that his effort would turn up fruitless. There was no escape from this Hell-hole.

"Ah yes, we thought you might try to escape," Walter stated smugly, amused at the vampires failed attempts.

"Fuck off, you old fuck!" He continued to kick out against the restraints, twisting and turning in every which way. He didn't care what Walter or anyone said about it! He refused to remain there any longer!

The butler's expression soon became irritable before he backhanded him across the cheek. Jan stopped for a second to hiss and growl at him, his cheek stinging as a red mark began to form. "I suggest you stop this at once. The sooner you cooperate, the sooner we get to end you pathetic existence." Jan hissed at him again when he referred to him as such.

"Shove it up yer ass, ya old fuck," Jan spat out at him. He was in no place to give  _him_  orders. Walter sneered, before grabbing the last piercing on his lip and slowly pulled on it until it came out. "Fuck," Jan cried out, blood dripping down his cheek and onto the crisp white sheets.

"I suggest you cooperate, or it'll be another limb," he threatened. There was a moment of silence between the two, before he eventually began to snicker.

"The fuck are you talkin' 'bout? I could do this all fuckin' day!" He cackled, continuing to struggle against his restraints. He found that they really didn't want him to get away, considering how many straps were used: a few his torso, one on his neck, and a few on his legs. He felt like a caged animal with how tightly he had been bound up. 

"Silence," the Sir Integra's voice rang out, and both of them turned their attention towards her. She stepped towards Walter, and leered over Jan as though he were nothing more than a mere insect waiting to be squashed under her thumb.  _Typical rich bitch._

Despite her intimidating appearance, he still grinned smugly up at her. He knew the damaged he had caused to both her and her organization, and, whenever he should see her, he'd take special care to remind her of it. Just one positive to being captured, he supposed. "Sup bitch."

She gave him a cold glare. "I'm only going to say this once: you're in Hellsing now. You  _will_  abide by my rules and my rules only. The more you cooperate, the longer you live. When you are no longer of use to us, I will dispose of you without a moment's hesitation. Do I make myself clear?" Don't fuck up and remain useful. Short, sweet, and to the point.

The best plan for him would have been to say 'yes ma'am' and answer whatever she had to ask. However, that would simply mean giving up and admitting defeat, and that was one thing he refused to do. The last thing he wanted to do was kiss her ass. Besides, he heard what she said, and there was no way he was going to end his life so quickly. "Whatever, bitch."

She smirked. "Walter?"

"Of course, Sir." He picked a needle up off the table, and, without a moments hesitation or even a warning, had brought it close to Jan's right eye, threatening to pierce it and blind him. He tried to shut his eyes and turn his head away, but it was forced back up and his eye was pried open. Maybe he could've easily fought back had he been in perfect condition. However, he was already exhausted from his violent struggle only a few minutes prior, and aches and pains were riddled throughout his body. 

The needled was plunged directing into his pupil, Walter burying it as deep as it could go without killing. Jan cried out, his eyelids closing around the thin needle. His vision in that eye turned completely red for a second before going black completely, the silver burning in his eye. At least... at least it would heal later on.

"You are to call me 'Sir,' understand? Let that be your first lesson." Her grin was smug and condescending, and she watched with pleasure in her eyes as Walter removed the now bloody needle from his eye.

He growled, quivering in pain and absolute hatred. "Yes,  _Sir_ ," he spat, letting as much venom and mock respect seep into that last word as possible. He hated her! He hated the butler! He hated everyone on this Goddamned estate!

Sir Integra smirk widened at his surrender. "First, I want you to tell me who turned you."

He turned his head out of spite. He wasn't going to answer any one of her goddamned questions. Not after she had just treated him the way she did. It wasn't her fucking place to do order him around like he was some damned dog she'd been kicking around.

She sighed in frustration, her smug look replaced by an irritable glare. "Answer me now, Valentine. That is an order," she growled, "Do you hear me?!"

"I've got two words for you,  _Sir_. Fuck. Off." He burst into a fit of laughter, the only one finding his own joke humorous in even the slightest.

She slammed her hands against the bed's railings. " _Fine!_  If that's how it's going to be, then so be it. Take him to the lower chambers, Walter. You know what to do from there." She strode off, regaining her cool composure along the way, though... she was muttering some choice words about him along the way. He couldn't care less what she thought of him though. She was just another condescending, rich bitch.

"As you wish, Sir." There was an evil glint in his eyes, and Jan knew that he was not going to like whatever was in the lower chambers. Not in the slightest. Still, he continued to mock them by snickering and giggling like he was mentally disturbed patient to be delivered to a Pyscho-Ward. "Off we go then." He grabbed ahold of the rails and began to wheel the bed off. "If you don't mind, I need to make a quick stop before we begin," he stated, even though he probably didn't care what he had to say on the matter.

"Whatever, dude," he replied, pretending he didn't care at all what he did. In truth, he was terrified.

* * *

Sir Integra sat in her office, doing paper work and smoking a cigar as was the norm. The windows behind her revealed a beautiful night sky, a dozen stars glimmering against the very faint glow of London's night life. Despite her calm demeanor, the multiple snuffed out cigars stuffed into an ash tray hinted at her stress over the whole situation. _That damned vampire, who does he think he is?! Just barging into this house built on blood and honor, believing he can do whatever he pleases._

"What's the real reason," a baritone voice asked from seemingly nowhere. She glanced up from her work to find Alucard phasing through the front doors, never skipping a beat as he strode towards her desk. His fedora and glasses were absent, revealing those piercing red eyes and his copious amounts of hair.

She looked back down at the paperwork, not finding his behavior strange in the slightest. "What do you mean," she asked although she knew exactly what he meant.

"The young Valentine. Why do you keep him?"

"I want answers," she stated, grabbing a pen and signing her signature onto one of the papers. All of this work just because of that brat. She growled at the thought of him. The only people capable of putting her into such a state of mind were Alucard, of course, and the Vatican... more specifically... Iscariot Section XIII... and, even more specifically, Bishop Enrico Maxwell. 

He chuckled. "And the real reason?" That was just like Alucard. He could always see right through her, no matter how well she hid her true feelings. He probably knew the real answer as well, and he just wanted to hear it from her lips.

She sighed and took a puff from her cigar. She rose up from her seat and turned towards the large window, leaving behind a thin trail of smoke that slowly began to ascend amd dissipate into thin air. She sighed once again, not in the mood to discuss such things. "I want to make him pay for what he's done."

Alucard raised an eyebrow, amused with her answer. "Oh?"

She paused for a moment, pondering her answer. "He alone managed to devastate Hellsing as a whole. Not only did he kill over one hundred of my men and destroy my home, he mocked us the entirety of the time. Even when we were at an advantage, he still mocked us." She didn't just want to show him the wrath of Hellsing. She wanted to show him the wrath of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. "I will not tolerate such disrespect!"

"So revenge is your motive," Alucard stated with an evil grin, toying with the idea in his head. After a few seconds, he chuckled. "Such a prideful master I have." He turned on his heel and headed towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going now?"

Before phasing through the door, he turned his head to look at her through the corner of his eye. "To play with our new toy, of course."

* * *

"I'll repeat it again: who is your master," Walter asked, sweat lining his forehead.

"Fuck off, you old geezer," he shouted. Jan would have killed to be strapped in that bed again. Instead, he was strapped into something much worse. Walter had called it The Rack, and, while he currently only had one arm (courtesy of Walter as well), it was still excruciatingly painful. Why did they even have this thing?! It was the twenty-first century, not the Goddamned Medieval times!

Walter shook his head, before grabbing the handle again. The police girl was sitting in the corner of the room, unable to watch the gruesome sight. While she may not be human anymore, she still held enough of her enough humanity to find the wrongness in all of it, even if she did despise him. With each turn of the lever, she'd whimper and press her hands even harder against her ears to shield them from his cries of pain, threatening to pop her head like a grape if she pressed any harder.

Before he could push down on the handle, a certain red-clad vampire phased through the wall next to Seras. "Lovely night, isn't it, Walter?" He looked up at Alucard and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Ah, yes. Quite," he answered, exhausted from his work down there.

"It looks like you've lost a bit of your touch in your old age," he teased. He found it somewhat amusing and beautiful that Walter had reached a point in his life that he had begun to lose some of the strength he had possessed in his younger years. The Walter he remembered from forty years ago wouldn't have broken a sweat, and this damned brat would've already been split in two. 

He nodded his head. "Yes, I suppose I was a bit stronger in my younger years. I do believe I am starting to feel my age more and more these days," he chuckled.

Alucard glanced at Seras, who remained her corner, though her ears were no longer covered. He knew she still had a grasp on her humanity and that she wasn't too fond of the idea of torturing someone. His grin widened at his perpetually devious idea that he knew she would just  _love_. "Perhaps Police Girl can give you a hand."

She looked up at him, surprise and shock written on her face before she nervously declined his offer, "N-no thank you, Master. I'm fi-."

"Enough! Police Girl, you are able bodied enough to do it. So why not?"

She shook her head. "I can't, I-." She was interrupted when he grabbed her arm, not too roughly but enough to pull her up and dragged her over to The Rack. Jan knew what would happen if they managed to convince her to play along. She was so much stronger than the butler and could easily rip his limbs off if she so wished. They made eye contact for a moment, and he saw a mixture of fear and hated deep in those blue irises, and she most likely saw the hate and stubborn defiance reflect off of his own eye.

"Well, Police Girl," Alucard asked, implying that she should get on with it.

"Shut the fuck up," he yelled. He really didn't want to get stretched out like an old sock by a vampiric slut. Alucard glared at him, growling and eyes glowing red. He pulled out the Jackal and pressed the barrel against his head. The cool metal felt pleasant yet unpleasant against his sweat-lined forehead.

"Would you like to say that again,  _boy_?" It would seem that he wouldn't allow any disrespect on Jan's part. Jan, on the other hand, was not in the mood to deal with his bullshit either.

Jan glared back with as much malice as he could muster. Did the elder vampire scare him shitless? Yes, but he wasn't going to cry and beg for his life like a coward. He briefly wondered if that was what happened when Luke fought him before he pushed the idea out of his mind. The last thing he needed to worry about was his brother's last moments before being slaughtered mercilessly. At that moment, he needed think of a way to get back at the vampire king  _without_ being slaughtered mercilessly.

He looked directly into the glowing red eyes of what most considered the physical manifestation of death and agony, and spat, "Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

Alucard growled again. Instead of making the police girl push down on the crank, he grasped the handle with his own large hand and snapped it downwards. This was different from the slow and gradual pain he'd felt when Walter was in control of the lever. This went from a slightly tolerable pain to an intense and unbearable agony. It felt like he was about to be ripped in half. He wasn't sure how much longer his body would be able to take this kind of torture before it actually was torn in half.

Seras watched in horror, her humanity and morals overriding her hate and fear. "W-wait, Master!"

"Yes, Police Girl?" The vampire king raised an eyebrow, his sneer transforming into a slight grin. All the evil intent he had was written onto that one toothy grin.

"Maybe we could… um…" she paused, searching for a quick solution., "Um… uh… Maybe we could… you know… try asking him politely?"

Alucard and Walter stared at her for a moment, most likely wondering how she thought  _that_  would ever work on someone like  _him_. Even Jan looked somewhat surprised at the suggestion. Ask nicely? Since when was the last time anyone had ever asked him  _nicely_ for anything? Was that even fathomable?

"I'm not quite so sure that would work, Miss Victoria," Walter stated, grimacing a bit. Perhaps he wasn't so fond of the idea of letting the younger Valentine get off so easily.

"Could we at least try?" She almost sounded desperate, as though she could no longer stand to listen the sounds of his agonized screeches and the tearing of his muscles and ligaments. She turned towards her master, the need for support shown clearly in her eyes.

Smirking, though disappointment was now written on his face, he stated, "Do whatever you want." Without a second's notice, he walked off and phased through the wall again. Seras sighed in relief as the red tail of his trench coat had disappeared through the wall, signaling that her master was finally and completely gone.

Walter sighed, and stepped aside, giving her a chance to use her method. Noticing that his body was still quivering from being strained so suddenly, she quickly moved the lever in the opposite direction, freeing his body from whatever agony he had been feeling only a few seconds prior.

He sighed in relief, though his entire body still ached from the hours of torture he had previously received. Seras cleared her throat, and he turned his attention towards her. His usually crazed expression was replaced with one of complete and utter pain and exhaustion. He didn't want to do shit for anyone now... but... he knew if he didn't answer at least one of her questions... the whole thing would start all over again.

She smiled awkwardly at him, and, for once, he didn't have a smug grin or cocky retort to give her. He was in too much pain to do anything other than just stare at her with exhaustion.

"Um… hello…"

"... Sup..."

"I was wondering if you could tell us who chipped you… please?" She anxiously waited for him to answer. And he'd be more than happy to give her  _one_. He just didn't have the energy to go through the whole process of being stretched to death again. There was nothing else left to take from him, and he was on the verge of passing out right there on the spot. 

Snickering in mock amusement, he answered, "Who the fuck do you think? That piece of shit organization, Millennium. If they hadn't chipped me with a fucked up chip, then I'd be dead instead having to answer all of your goddamned questions." Jan knew he was going to, or at least he was supposed to, die the second he reached that Hellsing Bitch. He also knew that The Major had planned for him to release some of that information before he was completely dead. It was almost painfully obvious and he had always wondered how Luke never once thought that maybe they were being played for suckers. Maybe he was just so concerned with killing Alucard that he never took the time to notice.

Seras looked just as surprised as Walter, though she was slightly less angry than he was. Nonetheless, she decided to try her luck again. "Where is it located?"

"I ain't answerin' another goddamned question." He actually didn't know. Neither of them had actually visited Millennium's headquarters before. To be completely honest, they weren't even professionally operated on, unless it's considered 'professional' to have a couple hundred surgeries done in an abandoned building in Brazil... In hind sight, what the Hell were they thinking when they walked into that sketchy building?!

"Why?" She looked genuinely confused at his sudden refusal.

He giggled a bit. "Oh come on bitch, you know." He made a sound that, if he had a free hand, would indicate someone was going to slit his throat.

"Will you answer any more of my questions tomorrow?"

"Depends. Do I get to see if they're real?" He gave her a perverted smirk and wiggled his eyebrows. Gasping, she covered her breasts with one arm and used the other to slap him, the smack resounding off the chamber's walls.

"Ow! You fuckin' whore!" His cheek stung and throbbed. He could already feel turning red to match the other cheek, the one the butler had backhanded earlier. He didn't know which was worse, getting backhanded by an old man or being slapped by a vampire.

"I believe we're done for the day," Walter interrupted their small argument, looking rather exhausted. "Miss Victoria, if you may?" He gestured towards Jan.

"Oh, of course, Walter." With a bit of hatred returning to her eyes, she untied the straps that held him to The Rack. Of course, the only reason Seras was there was to ensure that he wouldn't try to make a break for it (which he did try to do), but now that all he could feel was his aching muscles, he didn't even want to try and escape. All he wanted was to return to bed so he could at least try to sleep off some of the pain. Lord knows he'd be aching for days on end.

* * *

**Yes, Jan giggles. I noticed he giggled some in the anime and the OVA (though it did sound far from a cute giggle). So please don't get on my case about that.**

**Yes, I know. Seras feeling bad for Jan is so unthinkable *sarcasm*. But lemme explain a thing or two. This is Seras in early on in the story. In both the anime and the OVA, she had shown disapproval of Walter's form of interrogation. She even tried to speak against it in the anime. Not to mention, she still has her humanity intact, and, like most humans, watching torture would be pretty nerve wracking. Also, she still kind of views vampires as people in some ways, so torturing him would be like torturing a human. Unless it was Zorin we were talking about, I don't think Seras would wish torture on anyone.**

**Also, as for the old timey torture devices, I included them off of the assumption that the Hellsing's had been around for a very long time and were of nobility, thus owning said devices. I honestly thought it would have been cool to add to the story.**


End file.
